This invention relates to a method for at least partly metalizing the exterior and/or interior surface of a laminated component of a kind which is obtained by moulding a stack of layers of a material not containing any metallic fibres, in particular a material of synthetic fibres, these layers being coated with a polymerizable resin.
Laminated components of this type obtained by moulding are particularly useful in aeronautical construction, for example, in the production of casings, in streamlining aircraft, etc. Many of these laminated components must have at least partial metalization on their surface, the purpose of this metalization being to ensure protection against charges of static electricity, electromagnetic interference, lightning and/or erosion, as the case may be.
It is already known that metalization of a component of this type can be achieved by incorporating a wire lattice between two layers of material before the component is moulded. However, a component produced in this way has poor mechanical strength due to the poor adhesion of the lattice to the layers of material; furthermore, the lattice provides only limited protection against electromagnetic interference and poor protection against electro-static charges.
The metalization of the surface of a laminated component can also be achieved, as is known, after the moulding of the component has been completed, by a process such as the electrolytic deposition of metal, or the projection onto the surface of the component of particles of molten metal, or even a metalizing paint, that is, a paint containing a high proportion of metallic powder. However, the metalization of laminated components after they have been moulded presents numerous disadvantages: the components have to be transferred from the moulding shop to a metalizing shop; prior to their metalization the surface of each component has to undergo a thorough and therefore costly treatment; the total manufacturing time, and hence the cost, of each laminated component is increased considerably; and finally the metallic film or the layer of metalizing paint has only a weak adhesion, often insufficient, to the component, which renders the metalization sensitive to impact, scratches, etc. Such a type of metalization therefore often has to be renewed during the working life of the component.
The method according to this invention makes it possible to avoid the numerous disadvantages of the methods previously known for the metalization of laminated components.